


ShowHo Anthology

by OhMyShowho



Category: Monbebe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyShowho/pseuds/OhMyShowho
Summary: ٠ ✤ ٠ _ Look. I made it this afternoon. ٠ ✤ ٠٠ ✤ ٠ _ Happy birthday Hoseokkie. ٠ ✤ ٠٠ ✤ ٠ _ I don't share. _ W-what ? What's this answer ? _ You're mine Lee Hoseok.  ٠ ✤ ٠Proofreading and translation by the Ninie team ♡
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 紅線

_ Hyunnie ! I shout, leaving the bathroom. Hyunnie ?

_ Here ! he shouts back, crouching in his room, his hands rummaging inside his backpack.

_ Do you mind if we go for a walk before going to sleep ? I asked, with a childish look.

_ Sure. Let's go, he says, without further thought, while putting on a white t-shirt, and a light jacket.

A silly smile on the lips, I watch him walk away.

It's so easy to get him to say yes.

I'm sure he'd follow me to the end of the world if I asked him.

_ Thank you, Hyun, you're the best ! I say, euphoric while catching up to the meters that already separated us.

_ I know, he concludes, nonchalant.

The sky is pure black and melancholy, and the thousands of stars that cover this darkness make it even more perfect.

The heat is less unpleasant than during the day, and the calming silence of this island contrasts enormously with the noises of the capital.

It's so quiet, it's like being alone in the world.

I'd love it so much.

_ Sit down there, I suggest, after a few minutes of walking, it's beautiful, I'll take a picture of you ! Smile at me Hyunnie, I urge him after he settled down. She's perfect ! Look ! I showed him the picture, happy and satisfied while sitting beside him.

Amused, he just smiles and takes my phone, the camera still on, while getting up.

_ Do a pose, I'll take one of you too.

Smiling, the heart partly soothed and partly nervous, I execute myself.

_ Perfect, he mumbles, staring at the phone, slowly coming back.

_ Come and sit down ! I say, patting the woody surface of the bench next to me.

I didn't think the contrast between the heat of the day, and the coldness of the night would be so strong. I'm glad I put on this sweatshirt.

Inhaling a huge gulp of air, I stare at the sky with a smile on my face.

_ It's so good, and the view is so beautiful, I murmured, nostalgic and anxious.

_ That's right.

_ I'm happy to share this with you, I confess, with a light smile, fixing his delicate profile and perfect proportions.

_ Me too, Seokkie, he confides, turning to me.

His thin smile weakens me too much. This only reduces the little courage I had managed to muster during the day.

_ Look, I say, without further delay. I made it this afternoon.

With my heart on the verge of a cardiac arrest, I pull out small pieces of fabric.

One in each hand, I hold out my palms towards him, panting breathing and a smile, I hope is anything but tense.

_ Are there two ? he asks, calm. They are very beautiful, well done, he compliments me, touching with his forefinger the woven surface of the one he probably liked the most.

_ Is this your favourite ? I ask then, in a purely rhetorical way, while circling his wrist with it. I would have bet on it, I chuckle, amused. Here, help me put it on, I suggested, placing the second one on my wrist, all smiles.

_ They are really beautiful, he mumbles, busy with the task. Are these friendship bracelets ?

_ Something like that, I say, staring at the jewel. Hyun, promise me to keep it, even if we have to take it off once back home, I whisper, desperate, staring at his calm and reassuring irises.

_ I promise you.

_ Thank you.

_ Thank you for this wonderful gift, he smiles, touching it, again and again, his gaze lost between his gift and my shy and nervous glance.

I need to do it.

I've got to go for it or I'll never do it.

_ Let's go, he suggests, after a few minutes of silence, when he gets up, it's getting late, we have to wake up early tomorrow.

Already a few meters away from me, as I try desperately again and again to find the necessary strength to face what terrorizes me, he turns around, curious not to see me by his side, and looks at me, puzzled.

_ Hyun, I sigh, eyes fixed on my new jewel, nervously fiddling it with my fingers.

_ Mmh ?

_ These aren't friendship bracelets.

_ No ? Do they have another meaning ? he asks, curious.

_ Yes, I confessed, while feeling an ache in my chest and stomach.

_ Do I have to guess on my own ? he insists then, confused.

With sweaty and trembling hands, I take a deep breath again and finally start, the courage showing up by an unknown miracle.

_ The grandmother who taught me how to make them told me that they had the same meaning as the red strings, I confided, in a fragile and uncertain voice.

_ The red strings ? he repeats, questioningly. Do you mean the Chinese legend ?

The voice more and more trembling, and the throat practically knotted, I try to make myself understood, with the last mental and physical forces that I have left.

_ She told me that I had to offer... that I offer the second bracelet, I hesitated, the knot stuck in my throat becoming more and more voluminous.

_ To your soulmate ? he breathes, almost inaudible.

As I nod, anxious and on the verge of fainting at the incredulous tone of his voice, he slowly approaches, and silently, sits down again.

_ Lee Hoseok, he begins, in a calm, almost solemn tone. Am I your soulmate ?

_ I am convinced of that, I confess, determined, and anxious.

Eyes closed, head bowed, disorderly breathing, and voice shaking, I sigh loudly, trying to find a bit of strength hidden somewhere in me.

_ She told me that based on the determination and sincerity I had when I made them, there was a very high probability that I wasn't wrong.

With my wet gaze, I look at the stars, lost between the idea of stopping everything and running away, or bravely facing what I have started.

_ I believe her Hyunwoo, I whisper weakly. I believe it.

_ Hoseok, he tries to start, in a calm voice that he hopes to reassure, do you realize what you are telling me ?

_ It's late Hyung, I almost scream, clapping my hands violently against my thighs, before getting up, we should go back.

_ Hoseok.

_ You can take it off when you get home, okay ? I propose, moving forward at high speed, the tears quietly giving up the barrier of my eyelids.

_ Seok.

Fortunately for me, our holiday home is only a few dozen meters away.

Silent now, he follows me without flinching, probably a meter or two from me, and as I barely passed the front door, without saying a word, I rush towards my room, wet cheeks, and scatterbrained.

_ Good night hyung, I whisper, before closing the door behind me.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

_ Is everyone awake ? ask Hongshik Hyung, arriving in the living room, observing us all scattered around the large room.

_ Hyunwoo Hyung, Won, and Joo are missing, explains Kiki. I'm going to wake them up, he concludes, finishing his coffee.

_ Okay, okay. Everyone be ready on time, we set off to the airport in forty minutes.

_ We'll be ready, mutters Kihyun, assured.

Usually, I'm the one who wakes Hyun up. Sometimes to tell him we're going to working out or when it's time to be up.

We shared the same room for a long time, in bunk beds, facing each other, so it's a habit that I took. That we took.

But not this morning.

This morning, I prefer to concentrate on my meal, which I'm trying hard to keep in my stomach, thinking about when he will come down the stairs.

A few seconds later, like an amusing sign of fate, heavy steps resonate on stairs, and as I stare at the table, more and more curled up on myself, a door opens and closes.

Armed with the courage which I wasn't aware that I had, I raise my head, and see a new head on the couch.

Joo, eyes closed, slumped into it, still trying to emerge from his sleep.

Amused, this picture relaxes me slightly.

I jump when the bathroom door opens after long minutes, with Hyunwoo already dressed, and his hair still wet.

I lower my head again, before his gaze crosses mine, and try to calm the frightening beats of my heart.

With tears in my eyes, I hardly try to control myself.

_ Are you going to shower, Joo ? he asks the dead child on the sofa.

_ Mmh, grumbles the person concerned.

He still has it around his wrist.

He kept it.

Breathe Hoseok. You have to take the time to breathe, otherwise you will die.

Happy, and my face completely red, I finish my breakfast in a rush and practically run to my room, not knowing how to behave.

_ I have not finished packing my things, I simply say, trotting towards the first floor.

I'm gonna pass out before I can clear things up with him.

I'm just going to pass out.

My courage disappeared the moment his reprobate voice tried to make me listen to reason last night.

_ Seokkie, I hear whispering behind me as the door closes.

In a barely controlled jump, still facing him from the back, the stomach twisting violently, I'm trying to make it look like I'm packing my suitcase, with my knees placed in front of it. Feeling like my chest and my brain are upside down.

_ Mmh ? I tried, the voice shaking, thinking I sound calm.

_ Can we talk ? he asks, almost nonchalant.

On the verge of a cardiac arrest and my stomach ready to regurgitate the meal swallowed a few minutes ago, I stand up in a quick and trembling gesture, and pass by him, staring at the floor.

_ L-let's not be late Hyung, we'll talk later, I tried to convince him, running away.

_ It will go quickly, he says, grabbing my arm with his strong grip.

Without having a choice, I accept to face what scares me the most in the world, and place myself in front of him, my wet eyes avoiding his.

_ You- You kept the bracelet, I whispered, shy, staring at the latter, well-tied around his wrist.

_ I kept the bracelet, he repeats, calm.

_ W-why ?

_ Why ? he goes on. Probably because I think it's beautiful. And probably because I think you're right.

_ I'm right ? I mumble, the vision more and more blurred, directed towards his soft luscious lips.

_ It's me who repeats everything, not you, he jokes, hands clumsily placed in the pockets of his shorts.

_ Why am I right, H-Hyun ? I insisted, on the verge of a nervous breakdown, or a crisis of tears.

After long moments of hesitation, He lifts one of his arms and gently put his hand against my cheek.

The palm pressed against my skin, his thumb caresses it with an unsuspected softness.

Surprised and lost, I raise my gaze, and plunge my anguished eyes into his, sweet and sincere ones.

While I feel my heart pounding in my chest, I wait, impatient, for him to give me the answer that I have been dreaming of hearing for far too long, terrorized by the idea that it may be negative.

With a reassuring smile, he finally says.

_ I will treasure this gift Seokkie because it is beautiful, but especially because it symbolizes and represents what binds us, you, and me.

My hand gripping his own still caressing my face, I close my eyes and finally let the torrent of tears that I had held back for far too long running down my face.

_ Hyunwoo, I managed to get out of my throat tied by stress and happiness.

_ Stop sighing my name like that, it makes me far too weak, he admits, taking my face in his hands, to try to wipe with his thumbs my wet cheeks.

While my tears double down under the real happiness that assails me, I chuckle timidly, amused, when I feel him trying to wipe my face with the bottom of his t-shirt.

When I calm down, he puts his hands back in the same place as before, and while opening my eyes, to be able to admire the man I love, I see him approaching.

Tensed, and surprised, I cling to his top, and let him place his tender and fluffy lips against mine.

My tummy growls atrociously, and my chest will probably burst under the force of my heartbeat.

A few shy tears appear again, while one of his hands settles on my neck and the other sneak in delicately down to the bottom of my back.

My fingers are fiercely hooked up to his shirt, while my lips are moving less and less innocently against his.

His mouth caresses mine, for long, long minutes.

Short of breath, it's after a timid and embarrassing moan, that I detach myself from the man who is now officially mine.

Breathless, I stay here, eyes closed and legs trembling, hanging on its top more and more.

_ Thank you, I whispered, after an eternity.

_ Thanks to you, he replies, tender, and to this old lady.

The gazes now immersed in each other, we smile lovingly, while one of his hands enjoys caressing where his lips touched earlier.

Appeased, I close my eyelids again, a silly smile in the corner of my mouth.

_ Do you think I'm still sleeping ? I say, puzzled. Ouch ! I scream, while he gently pinches my belly.

_ Let's go, he chuckles, kissing my forehead before turning around.

With a firm grip placed on his shoulder, I prevent him from turning his back on me, and quickly place my mouth against his, for a new chaste and loving kiss, thus expressing by this simple gesture, all that I have wanted to entrust to him for far too long.

_ After you, I conclude, the smile to the ears.

٠ ✤ ٠

𝓔𝓷𝓭

٠ ✤ ٠


	2. The gift

_ Seokkie ? whispers Hyunwoo. Are you sleeping ?

_ Hyunnie ? whispers back the smaller, kind of lost. What are you doing here ? It's late.

_ I know, midnight and two minutes to be precise, he clarifies. Happy birthday Hoseokkie, he whispers while handing him a plastic bag.

A radiant smile on his face, the younger sits up straight and tries to take the package, being half-blind in the darkness.

He stands up sulky, grabs gently his Hyung's hand, and pulls him outside the bedroom. In the lightened corridor he can finally see the sweet and dazzling face of the taller and that gives him hundreds of butterflies in the belly.

They smile at each other for long seconds, and finally, Hoseok opens the gift package.

A wonderful clear brown jacket who fits him perfectly.

Dress up with his gift, looking beaming, he holds tenderly his leader, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Their lips find and stroke each other for a moment that seems way too short before they let them go.

_ It's splendid honey, thank you so much, he confesses to his boyfriend, his smile never fading away.

Hyunwoo, pleased to make him happy stroke tenderly his hair, brushing some strands of hair that were messed up by the pillow, a happy look on his face.

_ I'm glad you like it, he smiles, circling the younger's face with his hands and stroking gently his chubby cheeks.

_ I missed you, sighs Hoseok, eyes closed, while skimming his Hyung's hand with his thumb.

_ We saw each other an hour ago, he snorts quietly.

_ I know, but it was as members of the same group, not as a couple, he sighs sadly. I miss you, I miss your lips, I miss your cuddles, I miss your caresses, I miss your body, he whispers with puppy eyes.

_ I miss you too, sighs the older, opening his arms so that his boyfriend can hide quickly in his embrace.

He strokes over the back of the muscular man while kissing the top of his head, for minutes, maybe hours.

_ It might be the right time to announce it to the other, dares to say the latest. I've had enough of hiding, they are our family, let's stop to running away, he whispers, his determined look locked into the taller's one.

_ You're right, smiles shyly Hyunwoo. I wanna kiss you whenever I want, without being scared of the consequences, he confesses. I trust them, tomorrow we will explain it to them.

_ Thanks, Hyunnie, says the muscular one, relieved.

His head buried in the neck of the said Hyunnie, the younger kiss tenderly his thin and a little perfumed with a sweet scent skin, mind all clear.

_ Even if it's your birthday honey, we still have a lot to do a bit later on, so we shall sleep, suggest the eldest.

_ Mmmh, insist Hoseok, his lips still stuck on the thin skin of his neck. Just a little more.

_ Be reasonable Seokkie, he whispers, his head leaning on the side to let his boyfriend the pleasure to discover his body as he wanted.

_ I'm never reasonable when it's about you, he languorously whispers, now licking the delicious skin, leaving Hyunwoo weak and shivering below him.

_ The others are in the dorm babe, don't uselessly tempt me, he warns him.

The smaller, a mischievous smile on his lips, doesn't hesitate any longer to slide slowly his fingertips downwards to the bump in his lover's shorts.

_ It's my birthday Hyunnie Hyung, he whispers in his ear, chewing his earlobe. You have to give in to all my caprices.

_ I already give in to all your caprices, he murmurs back, his voice full of arousal, before he grabs tightly the cheeks of the younger, devouring his collar bones.

_ Careful with my sweatshirt ! he warns him.

_ Let me take it off then.

_ Don't even dream of it ! If you want to make love to me, it will be with this jacket ! pouts Hoseok, determined.

_ Alright, I'll be careful to your precious sweatshirt then, promise, he smiles, lifting his lover to make his thighs circle his hips.

They go to the living room to consume their burning love, as always praying that the youngest won't be too loud.

Anyway, it's just a matter of hours before everyone is aware of their relationship.

٠ ✤ ٠

𝓔𝓷𝓭

٠ ✤ ٠


	3. Belonging

_ H-Hoseok Oppa, whispers the honeyed voice of the pretty young girl in front of me.

_ Yes ? I smile with all my teeth.

She becomes red like a tomato in 0.2 seconds and plays with her fingers while looking at my chest.

Still in class, sitting on my desk chair, waiting until she decides to confess her love for me, so I can reject her.

They've never spoken to me, don't know me, but supposedly fall in love with me.

It doesn't make sense.

I've never understood this absurd concept.

I don't know them, I don't see why I would date one of them.

_ Would you like t-to go out with me ? she finally asks, with jerky breathing and hopeful eyes.

That’s stupid. So stupid.

My looks are all they care about.

The problem is, unlike them, I'm not only interested in that.

_ I don't even know your name darling, I said warmly, saddened that I always have to make someone cry.

_ S-Suhyun, she whispers like it was enough.

_ Listen Suhyun, I'm sorry but, I don't even know you, I whisper, distraught.

_ B-but we can get to know each other ? Don't you want to ?

_ It's better to do it before we get into a relationship, don't you think ? I say, with a sad smile on my face. I am sorry.

_ Okay, b-but, if you ever-

The head lying on the table in front of me, my best friend, previously asleep, straightens up and attracts my attention automatically.

_ Can we go eat ? I’m starving, he calmly says, eyes half-closed and a bit of saliva on the corner of his mouth.

_ With pleasure, I say while standing up, casting a last sorry look at the shy little face of the girl who had already strayed from us.

Walking with confidence, I stroll through the corridor towards the cafeteria with a big smile on my face.

_ You always save me ! Thank you Hyunnie ! I giggle, grabbing his arm.

Hands in his pockets, he looks in front of him, his face neutral like usual.

_ If I can help, he simply says.

Once in front of the dessert counter, I thought long and hard about what to take.

_ One parfait and two dames blanches, please, I hear my friend order.

_ Dude ! Why are you ordering so much ? I asked as I approached the counter.

_ Help me take them, he says as he leaves for our usual table.

Sullen, but happy, I follow him silently.

_ Why are you always doing that ? I grumble when I see him devouring his double ice cream.

_ Because you always take too much time to choose, while my stomach doesn't have any patience, he says with neutrality while pushing the parfait towards me.

Smiling and with red cheeks, I take the first spoonful of the dame blanche.

_ Thank you, I breathe.

He just answers with a wink. A wink that corresponds, for the Hyunwoo I’ve known for six years, to a big warm smile.

We arrived at the school at the same time and, as a result, our friendship began. I sat behind him, and from that day on, he always asks me if we are going to eat, to which I always answer in the affirmative.

We often go to each other's houses, either to play video games or to read manga. Sometimes we study together or go out for other activities.

Even if he doesn't talk much, he can be really funny and I never saw someone that soft, kind, understanding, and attentive.

He hates violence, even though he's just as muscular as me. He loves to swim, and I go with him to the pool whenever he feels like it. I can do everything for him and I know he would do the same for me.

_ Stop staring at me like an idiot and eat your ice cream before it turns into a milkshake, he smiles maliciously.

_ Thanks, I smile happily.

_ I don't need you to tell me twice, Seokkie.

_ Thank you for being by my side and taking care of me, I whispered melancholy.

_ That's normal between friends, you do the same for me, thank you, he smiles tenderly.

That's why I love to see him smile. It's so rare that it makes it so much more precious.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

_ Oh no please, I sigh, collapsing on the bench.

_ With a bit of luck, the little girl who's been staring at you for twenty minutes won't have the courage to come, my friend blows, looking at the person in question…

_ If only you were right, I sighed again, closing my eyes.

_ She doesn't seem to have made up her mind, come on, let's eat, he concludes as he stands up.

_ Let’s go ! I smile again.

_ Wait ! She finally exclaims, grabbing my jacket.

We both turn around and look at her waiting for what’s next.

_ Can I talk to you in private ?

_ If you want, I say with a fake smile. Go before me Hyunnie, I’ll join you.

He walks away, without a word and I stand against the wall impatient to leave this empty and boring corridor.

_ Sorry, she giggled, shyly. But, your friend is scary, I was afraid to talk to you because of him. That's weird, you both have different personalities, you should stop hanging out with him, she advises me.

_ I beg your pardon ? I asked, angry. Who do you think you are ? You're judging someone without knowing them, but have you looked at yourself ? I practically shouted. Don't ever speak badly of Hyunwoo in front of me again. I can’t believe what I just heard, I whisper incredulously.

Curled up more and more on herself, she finally straightens, her little eyebrows furrowed, like an angry puppy.

_ I thought you were nice, but in fact, you're just like him ! she cried.

_ But we never spoke ! What do you know about me ? You're pathetic, I blurted out as I walked away fast.

If there's one thing I hate more than anything, it's people who judge without thinking.

And what puts me at my wits' end are those who dare to criticize my best friend, the most tender and kindest person on this earth. How can anyone think of criticizing him, it's so inconceivable to me !

I let myself fall heavily on the chair, my heart pulsating violently against my temples, my breath irregular.

_ I don't know why, but I suspected you would come back in this state, he says softly, pushing a Caramel Macchiato in front of my nose and two big cookies.

All the tension accumulated in my body evaporates as soon as his warm gaze captures mine, revolted.

With a smile on my face again, I whisper a tender « thank you » to him, while blowing on my drink.

He knows me by heart.

I can never thank him enough for everything he's doing for me.

_ I guess it's useless for me to know why ? He asks calmly while sipping his americano.

_ You guessed well, I sigh.

_ Does it have anything to do with me ?

_ Huh ? I almost choked on my coffee. N-no, why would it have anything to do with you ? I chuckled, uncomfortable.

_ Because you only get angry when it comes to me, he naturally replies…

_ That's not true, my cheeks reddening.

_ Don’t try to lie Seokkie, you’re a bad liar.

_ Gngngn, I grumble in my imaginary beard.

He's discreetly giggling and instantly I'm smiling again.

_ Are we going to the swimming pool tonight ?

_ Yes ! I answer, excited. Besides, tomorrow is Saturday, you're staying home to sleep, I said without hesitation.

He smiles again, and I can't wait to feel the happiness that comes over me when I swim with my best friend.

The evening is already set, like clockwork.

Two hours of swimming in the pool, a good shower, we go back to the supermarket to eat noodles, and we rush to my room to watch dramas while eating junk food.

Friday's my favorite day of the week.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Walking in the park of my building, I stroll with Hyunwoo and Croissant, my furry four-year-old treasure.

_ Oh ! Hyunnie, Hyunnie, Hyunnie ! I shouted jumping up and down, fingers hanging on his sweater…

_ I'm off, He said simply, leaving me there while my dog went to take a dump…

_ Hello, I hear timidly on my right…

I stand up and see a pretty young woman, about my height, medium-length hair, round face, with small glasses. She's charming.

Her dazzling smile must certainly bring a smile back to many people, and it is with the same smile that I greet her.

_ Hi. Oh my god ! I gasped. It's a chow-chow ! It’s so beautiful ! I exclaimed, crouching down to pet this big black furry ball, while my dog is sniffing his butt.

_ Yes, she giggles. And that's a corgi you've got ! I like this breed ! she confides, caressing as she caresses him.

Hyunwoo eventually comes back, and I finally get up, followed by this lovely lady.

_ Hello, she says shyly.

He just nods his head and she ends up facing me again.

_ It was nice to meet you, I won't bother you any longer. I've just moved into the building, I hope to see you soon, she smiles.

_ Oh, welcome to the neighborhood ! I said, happy. I hope to see you again very soon, too.

We slowly walked away and I had almost forgotten the ice that was now melting in my hands. I quickly lick the edge of the cone and look at my friend, looking mischievous.

_ Oh ! You didn't take my favourite taste ! I tease him.

_ You always hesitate but never dare to change, so I decided for you. He simply says

_ You did well, I smiled, moved that he knows me so well. Thanks.

_ If you're happy then I am. He says.

Once we're back at my apartment, I lay down on my bed and close my eyes taking a deep breath.

_ Yah ! Thank you very much. I'm going to explode. That was so good ! It's been ages since we've been to a restaurant !

_ Last Saturday, he responds, turning on the tv, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I pull his arm and he lies down with no other choice at my side. I put my leg against his pelvis and wrap his arm around mine, head resting on the hollow of his neck.

_ Hyunnie, I whisper

_ Mm-hmm, he replies, his arm behind his head.

_ Do you think that one day someone or something will ever come between us ?

_ I don't think so.

_ But you're not sure…

_ Actually, I am sure.

_ Is that so ? How come you're so certain ?

_ Because we love each other, he simply says…

With a smile on my lips and a euphoric heart, I squeeze him with more pressure, while he caresses my thigh with his thumb.

_ Do you think I should see that girl again ? I whispered as I kissed his neck...

His grip tightens around my thigh with more pressure and he responds quickly.

_ She could become a good friend, who knows.

_ But no more ? I asked, sad to find myself always alone…

_ No, she's not your type.

_ But nobody's my style ! I'm not attracted to anyone, and I don't hang out with anyone to fall in love ! I whine, depressed. I'm tired of being alone, I sigh...

He turns to me, slides my body against his. placing my head correctly against his neck and his arms embrace my hips.

I hang on automatically to his tee-shirt and smell his soft and masculine odor.

_ You are not alone.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

_ Hyunnie ! Hyunnie ! I shouted as I came down from my building, where I know my friend is already waiting for me to leave for school…

_ Slept well ? he asks, nonchalantly leaning against the wall.

_ Yes ! Hyunnie ! I've made up my mind ! I'm going to get closer to the girl from yesterday, and hope to have feelings for her ! I confess, walking quietly. It's been a long time since I've had a connection so quickly with someone, I think it's a sign !

_ You're already imagining too far into the future, he snaps. Be satisfied with what you already have…

_ What do you mean ? I said, lost, walking behind, watching his back. Can't you picture me with her ?

_ Not really, no.

_ But why ? That's mean !

_ I don't want you to go out with her. He says, entering the school building.

For once, I couldn't think of anything to say, because his reaction shocked me. He's usually so composed, I don't understand why he reacts so abruptly. He said that nothing could separate us…

Am I endangering our friendship by getting closer to the owner of this dog ?

I don't understand it, I have a right to be happy, don't I ?

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

_ Hyunnie, I murmured, sitting cross-legged on my bed, tinkering with my nervous fingers…

_ Hmm ? He hummed, reading a manga, lying next to me.

_ I met her, I whispered. When I went for a walk with Croissant, I saw her, we sat down on a bench, and talked for a while, I confided. She's really lovely.

He doesn't move or say anything, and I don't know why, but I'm afraid to look at him. I'm afraid of his judgment, and I don't even know why.

_ We're supposed to meet at the local cafe tomorrow.

I can hear him breathing in and out calmly, and I try hard to keep up with his rhythm, without much success.

_ As long as you remain, friends, he says, tensed.

_ B-but why ? Maybe I want more with her ! I become annoyed, surprised by his sudden selfishness.

_ I don't share, he snaps as he reads on, as if nothing's wrong.

_ S-sorry ? What kind of answer is that ? I ask, ears and cheeks boiling…

_ You belong to me, Lee Hoseok, he concludes with a confident and determined look in his eyes.

_ H-Hyunwoo, we are best friends, it's ridi-

Without having been able to finish my sentence, I find myself with my back to the mattress, my wrists clutched in his hands with Herculean force, his body above mine.

My chest is about to explode, my brain liquefied and my stomach knotted, I desperately flee from his burning irises that scald my face in total panic.

_ I won't let her have you, trust me, he breathes as he quickly moves away to lie back in bed.

Tetanized, I can't move anymore.

With my mind in shambles, I try again and again to understand what's going on.

I didn't think he was that possessive, I'm very surprised, but without really knowing why, I'm flattered too. I like that very much. He seems jealous, I think it's adorable. I know that even without telling me, he proves to me every day how much he cares about me.

But this impulse of possession which I like even more than just feeling his fingers foraging in my head when I'm about to fall asleep, or even when he unconsciously shows me that he knows me much more than I know myself. It shows, in a much more direct way, how important I am to him.

I cling to him again, like a koala bear, and smile stupidly, burying my face in his neck, feeling his pleasant natural scent invade my nostrils.

I feel so good in his arms.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

I'm anxious !

Hyunwoo slept at the apartment, but I have a coffee date in less than an hour !

I know he told me I could go, but I'm afraid I might do something wrong and upset or sadden him.

_ Get ready, you're going to be late, he said, stroking my furry baby, lying between his legs in the bed.

_ You're right, I'm already smiling as I rummage through my wardrobe...

_ You are perfect like you are, stop changing clothes and stressing, that's just a friend meeting, he naturally says.

I get that you want us to remain, friends, you don't have to be insistent…

And this habit of staring at me when I'm changing, please stop.

_ I’m leaving, I breathe, kissing the top of his head. Watch him well, I asked, caressing Crescent.

_ As always, he says.

_ That's him I was talking to, chuckling as I left...

What can I tell her ?

I hope she just sees me as a friend because I don't want to lose her.

Will I tell her no if she asks me to be her boyfriend ?

I don't want to take the risk to lose him. For me, he's more precious than anyone

Sitting at a small table, window side, I can see her through it. She's looking very pretty and my heart is tightening at the sight of her.

_ Hello, I mutter, with a smile.

_ Hi Hoseok ! She greets me happily.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

_ The young man from last time is the friend you keep talking about ? she asks, after long moments of conversation.

_ Yes, I smile.

_ You seem to like him very much, she smiles tenderly.

_ A lot ! I can't imagine my life without him. I don't think I'd have a desire for anything if he wasn't by my side…

_ That's so sweet. I see your point, she keeps smiling. My best friend is a part of me, she's more than precious to me, she whispers melancholically. I'm glad you have someone to take care of you. He sounds great.

_ He is ! I'm glad you have her by your side as well.

_ Thank you very much, she chuckles.

_ Why are you laughing ? I ask, lost but also amused…

_ He seems to care a lot about you.

_ How do you know that ?

_ If his eyes could kill, he probably would have done it with me, she laughs...

_ Really ? I ask again, red-faced. I've heard about it before, but I got angry because people thought he was a bad guy, I sigh.

_ If he's your friend, he's a good person, she smiles. Besides, his eyes betray his kindness...

It's official, I like her.

_ Speaking of murder, I mumble, embarrassed. Since we've met, he's been more, let's say, on the defensive, I scratch my neck…

_ Oh really ? she asks, prompting me to continue the story I had just started.

_ Yes, I don't understand why, and more importantly, why it's only happening now. It's the first time he's reacted so possessively. I must say, in six years, I've never met anyone as interesting as you, I'm afraid. Usually, I only have girls who come to me to ask me out when I don't even know them. How absurd. But you're thoughtful, you don't judge without knowing, and I have the feeling that you see further than what I'm portraying. Thank you for that.

_ Thanks to you, too, she says, touched. So you're saying he's possessive ?

_ Yes, when I told him I was tired of being alone and I was seeing you today, he... he said that I belonged to him and that he didn't want to share me. It's silly when I put it like that, he probably made a joke, I laugh, uncomfortable…

_ You know, from an external point of view, everything suggests that you love each other, she smiles warmly.

_ What ? I panic. No, no, no, no, no ! Him, in love with me ? Never !

_ Him ? She teases. And you ? Why didn't you say never ?

_ W-What ? I-I-I..., I stutter.

_ Do you do intimate things together ?

_ Sorry ?

_ Hugs, kiss, I don't know, are you this close together ?

_ I- Yeah, I confess awkwardly.

_ You hate when he's far from you when someone criticizes him, he's the one who makes you smile when you are sad, you like to make him smile, you like when he gives you attention, you like when he takes you in his arms ? She enumerates.

_ Yes, I whisper, red cheeks. I like to press my body against his, I confess, wanting to be honest with my friend. I often hold him in my arms, he looks like a big teddy bear, a huge hot water bottle. Plus, he smells good, his smell soothes me, I smile, imagining his adorable little face in my mind. You're right about everything, but we can do that as friends, can't we ? I mean, we-we don't do things that are, strictly speaking, intimate.

_ Have you ever considered it ?

_ No ! I almost scream. No, are you crazy ? I breathe, red with shame.

_ You are panicking, she giggles. Panicking isn't good when you want to be credible, she says maliciously.

_ Stop your nonsense ! Let's talk about something else, ok ?

_ Ok, as you wish, she drops the subject to my relief.

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

Is he still in my bedroom ?

Tomorrow is Monday, usually, he goes home because he doesn’t have any change of clothes, but I have two uniform jackets so sometimes he stays. I'm not sure.

I'm sitting like an idiot in front of my building.

Fuck, it sucks ! What am I doing ?

This whole thing is destroying my mind !

This whole thing is insane ! Stop thinking about that crap Hoseok !

_ How did it go ? asks my friend, dropping the manga he was reading, Croissant slumped on his belly…

_ Great, I smile, moved by this scene…

I undress, put on a jogging, a loose shirt, and climb in my bed, quickly having my little hairy angel lick me all over.

My laughter echoes around the room, then tired, my dog lies at our feet.

Hyunwoo leans to the side, rests his head on the palm of his hand, and looks at me for a long time without saying anything.

_ Everything went well, I smile. She is adorable, we talked a lot. She's like I thought, honest, open-minded, funny, and understanding.

_ I'll have to meet her, if she's as great as you say she is, I want to have her as a friend, too.

_ Well, if you glare at her like you did last time, I'm not sure the chemistry's gonna work, I giggle.

_ I have nothing against her, you know I'm not the type to hate someone. As long as she's still your friend, everything's gonna be fine…

_ What if she becomes more ? You'll give her a black eye, won't you ? I tease him

_ No, I'm not gonna do anything because it's not gonna happen…

_ Are you kidding me ? B-because that kind of talk, I'm whispering. It's very ambiguous what you're saying, in general, I can tell when you're joking, s-so-

_ I would never joke about that kind of thing.

_ But Hyunwoo... one day I'll have a girlfriend, and so will you. We'll still be friends, but you'll have to realize that we'll have to distance ourselves a bit, I try to explain it to him…

_ I don't think you understand Hoseok, but I don't intend to share you, I've already told you…

_ Hyunwoo ! This is absurd, we're not a couple, you can't say that, I exclaim, my face reddening more and more…

_ If it's only about that, it can be arranged, he says, still staring at me, while caressing my cheek tenderly with his thumb.

I should react, move, say, or do something, but I can't do anything. My heart is beating fast, my stomach is twisting all over the place, and I can't take my eyes off him.

His slightly rough hand always tenderly caresses my cheek, and his fine, loving smile weakens the already fragile state I am in. At this moment I feel so good.

I have never thought about this possibility, and I wonder why.

To be loved by Hyunwoo...

I'm already loved by him, but I want to be the only one to receive that love.

Come to think of it, I don't think I would've felt happy if he had a girlfriend. I love the attention he gives me, and I couldn't bear to share it.

No, I only want him for me.

He's right, I'm his and he's mine. It's always been like this between us, like a symbiosis. He quickly became my half and without realizing it, he becomes the most precious treasure of my life.

I was a fool to never consider the boyfriend option.

I'd be so pampered.

I'd be the happiest man in the world with a boyfriend like him.

I'm so happy already. He's been caring and cherishing me for so many years.

But to officially have him as mine makes me weak and happy as ever just thinking about it.

That's why I've never been attracted to anyone. Truth is, it's because my heart already knew it was taken.

I want to be able to shout it from the rooftops, I want to tell the whole world that he belongs to me and that if anyone ever touches him, I won't hold myself accountable.

_ W-what are you waiting for ? I ask red cheeks.

_ For you to be ready, he whispers shyly. That's what I've always been waiting for.

_ You know I'm a slow learner, l sigh, my chest aching, my hands sweating and my brain turned to mush. You should have said it earlier.

_ I'm sorry, I didn't want to rush you, he admits, as he continues to gently rub his finger against my cheek. Let's make up for the time we wasted, shall we ? he asks, his loving gaze stuck in mine.

_ That’s all I’m waiting for, I smile, sliding my arms around the back of his neck, to bring my face closer to his…

The space between us finally filled, our lips uncovered, caressing, and rubbing against each other.

After long seconds, the passion consuming us completely, his hands grasp my hips and he makes me tip over on him. I let myself be carried away and sit on his pelvis, legs on either side of him.

The kiss continues, and after nibbling long and hard on his perfect, soft lower lip, I insert my tongue into his mouth cavity. We lightly embrace each other and continue to kiss for long minutes, caressing each other's bodies tenderly and lovingly.

Out of necessity, and not envy, we finally detach ourselves, and our foreheads meet by automatism. Our erratic breaths echo on each other, and our silly smiles make us utterly gaga.

I fall back to his side, wrap my leg around his hips, my head snuggled into his neck, and my arm resting along his torso.

_ Now you can say it, I giggle. You officially own me.

_ It's always been the case, you just were not aware of it, he says, naturally.

_ That must be it, I laugh.

_ I love you, he breathes afterward…

_ I love you too, I smile, soothed and happy...

٠ ✤ ٠

𝓔𝓷𝓭

٠ ✤ ٠


End file.
